narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaito Uchiha - ANBU
. :: General ::. First name: Kaito - ANBU: Itami. Surname: Uchiha. Age: 19 years. Gender Male. Size: 1.81m. Weight: 79 kilos. Place of birth: The kingdom of fire, Konohagakure. Location: Uchiha district / ANBU HQ. Rank: ANBU Clan: The legendary Uchiha clan Appearance: A Uchiha. Most people fall in this "word" only a one - namely black. Almost all Uchiha's have the same characteristics. Black hair, black eyes and a strange personality. The more fall on these small anomalies which break the Uchiha cliché. One is the shape of Kaito Uchiha, the most completely stands out in contrast to his clansmen from the crowd. There's the matter with his eyes. Well, every Uchiha, man or woman has this deep black eyes, in which not an emotion can be seen. All the more surprising is the eye color of Katio which resembles an azure. Thus he has two eyes colors in which to lose yourself. He himself this color does not interfere - because who wants to look like a clone army? In addition to his strange eyes include his hair, which are in the deep black, but then in the long white. With this appearance it now falls completely out of the Uchiha - out pattern. Although it some suspicious looks of its members are thrown, it still remains an Uchiha, regardless of its occurrence. And to underline his origins, he also wears as many other Uchiha's the famous clan symbol on his back, which adorns his long blue coat. In addition, it must be said that his clothes often appear loose and sporty. The colors surprisingly usually remain dark. Most of all he has the colors, what a surprise, black and dark blue. His physique impresses with the typical Ninja Musekln and an attached size - so it fits in appearance quite to the Uchiha phenomenon. Away from his work and other obligations carries the young Uchiha also body jewelry, which -like earring can be limited by a Pierching on the lower lip and a "tunnel". In addition, there is a chain around his neck, at the end hangs a reddish sapphire. This chain is the only Errinerung that he has to his parents - and that he heed as a lost treasure. Finally, a black tattoo on his left upper arm is distinguished from that of an ANBU is typical - but this only get very few people see. .::Character::. image Traits: how to best describe a Uchiha? Conceited, arrogant and closed. At least if you believe gives de rumors. But all these typical features Uchiha walked past like a cup from Kaito. Instead, he is open, natural and especially cocky. The young Uchiha loves to joke with others and is always ready even for a fun. His direct way to take no mince has already retracted him some problems, which were then dissolved in hindsight but again quickly. Many of his former Teamkamaraden and even instructors appreciate this to the young Uchiha. It can be beaten by anything and always strives to something seemingly unschaffbares. By this behavior he always manages to go beyond the limits of what is possible and to catapult his skills to another level. Actually, he is smiling to meet at any time with a, at least in his spare time. The skilful blend of typical Uchiha Charmes, which is known throughout the ninja world, and its open nature should be categorized him as very personable. Whether this is an advantage or a disadvantage, but the opposite is the choice. Selbstverstänlich know Kaito appreciate its origins and also the benefits that this entails. Especially female contemporaries fly above the offspring of the Uchiha clan. To what extent this was actually true for the young black-haired, remains secret. But apart from his appearance and the interaction with other people, he is very Dutifully and knows its position as ANBU appreciate. The life of his village and his comrades is it worth more than his eingenes, as it should be at every Shinobi. This cynical feature of the young Uchiha lent itself already in his childhood, for he himself is only as good as his comrades! Seeing his friends and acquaintances, with few exceptions, only the extraordinarily talented Uchiha who, on closer look, however, a whole new side of itself shows. As ANBU but he puts the needs of his village about anything as long as it comes to the welfare of Konoha. he is through his special training highly concentrated than ANBU and rarely presents questions on a mission. As a civilian, or rather Jounin he comes instead often too late, missing out at least twice a week and looks more relaxed as concentrated. preference: Laze It is difficult to say which activities Kaito in his free time exercising. And if lazing would probably stand on top of the list. But to find a distance from his work, he tries like a quiet place and observed the wandering clouds. He makes mostly thinking about the last mission or his uncertain future. Eat Eat. What is there to say about it? Everyone does it, but few do it with style and taste. So there is nothing that would not try Kaito or at times "retest". Apart from that he likes to eat, even if Konoha can not produce an overly strong food culture. When his food Kaito enjoys very much like society, for who is like to own? Rain A preference, be sure you do not support many people. But for Kaito does rain a bit mysterious in itself, and acts beautifully. Thus, he had spent his childhood time so, just hours watching the storm in the sky. Traning Perhaps it is the family, or just to his ambition. His behavior during traning is very disciplined and focused, always aiming to exceed its previously ingen successes. Sleep Besides lounging among the most widely applied preference. On his days Kaito asleep until the wee hours and beyond. Even machines called "Clock" can not prevent, for a long time to close his eyes him. dislikes: Crowds Many people know it. To squeeze Saturday afternoon through the streets of Konoha is not only annoying, but also dangerous. Like a river urges the Previous page the other and takes little consideration. In addition, the movement is almost completely limited ... what else is there left to say? and cold Summer is pleasant, and the winter is beautiful. Unfortunately, these two seasons also bring an unpleasant air with it. Where there is only so cooks in summer against heat, freezes in winter formally each toe one. Thank goodness the weather in Konoha is relatively mild, only the emissions out of the country consume the body and mind. Arrogance The feature that really distinguishes a Uchiha, hates Kaito like the plague. Of course you can rely on his "skill" or "talent". However, the fun stops when the addressed Shinobi thinks he's the only true cock in the barn. And to swim in hubris never someone still helped. Prejudices Another dislike was the young Uchiha against prejudice. This spread like a virus from, quietly, until it is too late to correct them. Since the Uchiha clan has many dark chapters in history, the image of a Uchiha's always seems to be the same. No matter how many generations have passed. Particularities: Sharingan Tomoe This is the third form of the Sharingan. In the 3rd stage of the Sharingan the iris turns red and the pupil form three Tomoe. The user is henceforth able movements up to a speed - to recognize and Taijutsuwert of 10+ easy and contrast to proceed in advance. There is no speed that is too fast for this trained eye, because any speed can be seen. The fact that the user can foresee any movements of his opponent, he can auskontern enemy attacks easily and better respond to these. In addition, users with this Sharingan Genjutsus be seen until the S-rank and regardless of his genjutsu skills. Additionally, the user of this jutsu Sharingan can copy from E-rank to the S-Rank. It should be noted that it must meet the requirements of the respective jutsu. Thus, with the copy Katon Element no Suiton Jutsus an Uchiha Genin. The Sharingan users can also copy any Kekkei Genkai's because he does not have the basic conditions for the insertion of these skills. This means in the following that the process and the implementation of Jutsu visible or must already be known for Sharingan users to copy jutsu. In addition, in the case of many Jutsu background knowledge is required, such as in the Edo Tensei no Jutsu about the details and conditions of the ritual. By Sharingan with 3 Tomoe, the user can be seen any finger sign also able, while it does not matter how fast they are closed. With the Sharingan the user is to identify the color of Chakra also capable. Thereby, the user is able to analyze the Chakramenge of people and also to recognize how much of this has Chakra. It is of course not to recognize sealed Bijuu Chakra or similar able. This has to be activated and released. The user has to read also able lips. To hear no words from the mouth of a person he can recognize what expresses this and trying to say. Another ability of the Sharingan's allows the user to scroll the secret Uchiha clan to check in which also information about the Rinnegan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, and the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan stand. The disadvantage of the Sharingan's is that it uses a lot of chakra, at least for the activation of this. This Sharingan is first activated in an extremely demanding situation. .::Skills::. image Chakranatur: Katon ( "Fire Escape") The Chakranatur Katon symbolizes the fire element and is relatively easy to master and control. The fire hideout is represented mainly in the United Kingdom Hi no Kuni, where the resident Uchiha clan has specialized in those. The damage that aligns the fire hiding, based on burns and burns and is therefore a dangerous weapon. But you can also use the Katon element in everyday life, if you provide a higher Chakrakontrolle. In total you can watch the techniques of fire hiding as very destructive; just too many Jutsus end finally in a huge explosion, the area sanely many opponents can hurt. Katon ( "Fire Escape") is superior to the Fuuton ( "Wind hiding"), but is subject to due to the nature-based fact the Suiton ( "water hiding"). Raiton ( "flash hiding") The Chakranatur Raiton symbolizes the Flash element and is particularly common in Kaminari no Kuni, where even the Raikage were allowed to call the Flash Element her own. The Flash element is one of the most difficult to controlling elements, so beginners can use this element to start absolutely do nothing. The damage that wreaks the flash hiding based on paralysis and paralysis of the opponent's body. Depending on the strength of the flash technology can paralyze lower rank only a few seconds, high-level jutsu can but several minutes for who the opponent under control. Many users and victims Lightning element have reported only to Freq, the flash element is a real bundle of energy from Chakranatur. Raiton ( "flash hiding") has advantages over the Doton ( "Erdversteck"), but draws in the fight against the Fuuton ( "Wind hiding") the short straw. Strengths: Ninjutsu - Seishitsuhenka | Chakrakontrolle | endurance Since when has to prove his strength an Uchiha? But we come to the point. Kaito's greatest strength he draws from the use of Nin jutsu. This level is even progressed so far that there are few shinobi who can compete in this field with him. His knowledge and ability when applying Nin-jutsu give it a huge advantage when it comes to elemental attacks. In addition, the ANBU has an enormous Chakrakontrolle telling him access to some verherrende jutsu allows. Even the chakra used for such attacks is significantly reduced. Finally his persistence was noted. This does not have the level of its other strengths, but even this is not to be despised. The fact that Kaito is then often pushed to its limits, it has from this time continued to improve. Weaknesses: Physical strength | Taijutsu | Kenjutsu melee, ranged Kenjutsu | poison weakness Have Uchihas weaknesses? If they are not the ultimate product of evolution? No, that last now not really. Katio for its part has a below-average physical strength. Though his punches have an effect, but it requires many already and especially precise hits to an opponent to its knees. The reason knows the Uchiha even not - maybe his laziness the bastard for this shortcoming? And as befits a muscle weary Shinobi, Kaito has only limited techniques in terms of Taijutsu. His attack patterns are easy to recognize in this case, and mostly not surprising. In addition, leaves his talent in things Kenjutsu melee - to wish ranged left. Although the Uchiha carries a sword with him, he used this for the most part on the defensive from hard or sharp weapons. Last but not least would be as special mixtures, which are described as toxic. As every body is also of the Uchihas vulnerable to this insidious art. Only reacts this far with increasing fatal poison strength. Thus, the deadly mix can quickly spread through his body and left severe damage. Allen apparently had his body in childhood an overactive when Kaito got a vaccination. . :: Stats ::. Chakra: 8th Strength: 2 Speed: 5 Endurance: 7 Ninjutsu: 9 genjutsu: 6 Taijutsu: 3 Equipment: weapons Kunai Kunai are standard equipment of a Shinobi. There are small throwing knife the feature at the end of its handle through a small ring on which one can attach something such as a thread. One can also exploding parchment paper or wrap chains about to make the Kunai a flying bomb. Kunai are very varied, because they can be used for local as well as for long-range combat. Shuriken The Shuriken are standard equipment of each Shinobi. Carried them in a bag that is attached to the leg. Shuriken are missiles with 4 tines. Since they are very small and you can only weigh little and throw several at once. They are used in almost every fight, but usually only as a diversionary tactic because they can not really do much damage. Makibishi Makibishi are small, pointed crow's feet, which are used as a defensive weapon. They are designed so that at least one tip pointing vertically upward. Thus Makibishi are an effective way to block an opponent one way or inflict wounds on the feet at least. Kaito Katana The Katana by Kaito is a standart excessive Katana, which was forged from a stable Chakraleitendem material. He trägte Diagonal on their backs his ANBU armor and is tangible for her on the right shoulder. Fictitious article accessories file Files are Ninjas used to e.g. to cut metal bars. You can download the files easily in the clothing, as in the shoe or the sleeves hide, and then bring out easy to use them. Kibakufuda Kibakufuda also Kibakusatsu (season tickets bomb) or letter bomb genannt.Ein piece of paper that is described with a fire mantra. With Jibaku Fuda: Kassei it explodes. There are various forms of time cards bombs. radio receiver This radio receivers and transmitters to Ninjas can communicate over long distances. The maximum range of the radio receiver is a state border. However, heavy foliage or other obstructions interfere with radio reception. In the underground, the radio receiver is only partially usable, its reach is here clearly limited to a few meters. Bingo Book A bingo book is a document with a list of persons who are wanted for various reasons, or on which is placed a bounty. It is therefore used by government Polizieorganisationen exactly as by robbers and bounty hunters. It usually has the size of a paperback book, so that it can carry in combat also Anbu. rank from Jonin Kemuri Dama Smoke grenades or smoke bombs (Kemuri Dama) are often used to prepare an escape. In the smoke Shinobi either flee, or an insidious attack can start. Glutkugeln Glutkugeln are balls that are processed with a special substance. If they bite, they begin easy to heat and glow. Using these balls the user with easily inflammable substances can lead to burning, which can make for an easier escape him. clothing Shoes These are normal ninja shoes you can usually buy in the store. Even after great stress, the shoes feel how new. They are both suitable for high-speed applications, as well as for quiet movements. ANBU mask A typical mask of ANBU or Oinin to conceal the identity. Without further justification only ANBU or Oinin can have such a mask. cape A cape of good material, it protects in any weather. Mostly the Anbus wear such a coat. not defined Bracers Each ANBU wearing bracers, but also some other Shinobi make this protection to use. They are used to protect primarily against Nahangriffen but are certainly suitable for other use. Bags and containers bag In this offset mostly back pocket Kunai, Shuriken or other equipment can be stored. Ninjas often store their food or their scrolls therein. Anbu Ninjas or other special-Ninjas have sometimes several bags. Shurikentasche This elongated pocket both Kunai and Shuriken for quick application can be stowed in a fight. This bag is usually worn over the thigh and is therefore easier to achieve than the bag, with a larger volume, which additionally carry some Ninja. Missionary Limited scroll Scrolls (Makimono) are not only used to write messages on them. Shinobi use them for various purposes. So you can seal with the aid of a scroll objects (large shuriken, dolls ...) in them and let free again at will. .::Biography::. image Remember me? Family: Mother: Kyoko Yoshida (deceased 42) | Iryonin - Konoha Kaito's mother was despite the many differences of opinion when it came to Erzeihung her son, a good-hearted woman. Many of their relatives had turned their after marrying Takeru back and still the proud woman clung to her family. When she was a child in, they could not believe their luck - despite the uncertainty as Takeru responded. To her surprise was the welcome received by Takeru family - as a full family member. After the birth she hung her ninja training entirely on a nail and took care thenceforth nurnoch catered to her small family. Father: Uchiha Takeru (deceased 45) | Jounin - Konoha Be the academy was Takeru as very talented shinobi. Especially leadership were above average. Many of his former Teamkamaraden describe him as an authority figure, others had called him even leader. He stood before a prosperous future, until he met the then young nich Iryonin Kyoko. Perhaps it was even fate that the two ninjas met within a mission. Takeru was then on an errand and had rested in an inn. And it came, as it had to. The young woman was there just present. And from this point, the life of the Uchiha turned completely. Instead of continuing to take care of his education, Takeru spent more and more time with his newfound love. Despite some complications within the clan, the Kunochi was taken in communities and carried from now on the last name "Uchiha". After the birth of his first son Kaito, presented a Takeru the outside bets and cared more about the village of Internal Affairs - to always near his family to be. Grandfather: Akio Uchiha (deceased at 78) | Jounin - Konoha The father of Takeru was in its heyday an outstanding Shinobi, which was exceeded only by a handful of Jounin. By his actions he quickly made a name within Konohagakure. And even outside the fire empire was his name among some ninjas known. He mastered the Sharingan at an early age and developed it from that point on and on. His skills seemed incessantly to rise up to the more righting life of Akio - the birth of Takeru. Against the wishes of his wife, the Jounin committed to continue the tasks of Leaf Village. Thus, he had little time to take care of his family. There was a dispute between the two parents, where Kazuko asked her husband before the election. Either you, or his activities as a Shinobi. Akio decided to Ninjaweg. Grandmother: Kazuko Uchiha (deceased 58) Jounin - Konoha Kazuko was an extraordinary woman. Not only her beauty, even her sense of duty was unique. She managed to satisfy both their communities and their own policies. During her lifetime the Kunochi had made many friends - even some Hyuugas they called a "friend". When then her life dream came true with the birth of Takeru, she had achieved everything in her life. She had a respectable man, a promising young son and a large circle of friends. But the family did not change the attitude of her husband. For him Takeru was an option to clean up his mistakes. Thus, the anxious mother disagreed and separated into a heated argument from Akio. Several years passed until Kazuko victim of a serious lung disease was and finally died as a result. Brothers and sisters: - Cousin: Uchiha okashii | Chunin - Konoha Uchiha okashii. A Chunin and the cousin of Kaito. But the two guys who met in their lives just down the street. After the death of Kaito's parents his great-grandfather had placed more on training than on the family. Then began the ANBU training and the contact broke off completely. But even within the walls Kaito had heard of Okashiis progress -. And his strange kind Apparently he was so very moved by an accident affected that he himself led talks from that date. could convince himself not the ANBU - not yet. Important data: birth Chapter 3: 6 years membership in the Academy Chapter 4: 10 years Genin Chapter 6: Sharingan (1 Tomoe) Chapter 7: 14 chunin Chapter 7: ANBU training Chapter 7: Sharingan (2 Tomoe) Chapter 8: learning of Chidori, thousand birds Chapter 9: Sharingan (3 Tomoe) Chapter 9: Death of Aiko Present: Appointed Jounin at age 18 Present: member of the ANBU aged 19 Target: Kaito personally has set no targets, which it intends to meet at all costs. For him the benefit of Konoha and his friends is the only basis on which he actually believes. image Chapter 1: Every beginning is difficult. "The Uchiha are a clan, which is plagued by tragedies Whether it's the lust for power, or the course of destiny -. It is time that they recognize their place in this world." - Akio Uchiha "You have no idea what it's like to be a true Uchiha!" Resounded from a small side room, which apparently served as a storeroom. With an annoyed look a pretty big man rummaged through some boxes - and for his face to judgments not particularly successful. 'Where are those damn ....' Even before the boxes were made into chipboard, stroked a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. With a slight sigh, he turned away from the boxes, scratching the back of his head. "Do you know maybe where we have raincoats?" A low chuckle was now heard "However... And already packed." The man, who was known by the name Takeru Uchiha, turned around and looked directly into those blue eyes in which he had lost 20 years ago. "And you tell me now, Miss Uchiha?". With a quizzical look the pretty woman Takeru's replied sentence. "You really have no idea how it is to marry a true Uchiha, right?". Takeru reined in his temper. An insolence that Uchiha is the largest clan in Konoha and beyond. And a woman dares to talk about him ?! Takeru it was obvious that he was outraged by this statement. Kyoko, wife of Takeru could not help a naughty smile. "You and your pride." Even before the Uchiha could anything answer, his rage became formally absorbed. Kyoko, who was now standing on tiptoe, kissed her husband gently on the forehead. "Well come on, stubborn, we have everything." Without another set she turned and stalked out of the room. Takeru resist staring around her for some time after, until it had caught again and the boxes moved back together. "Women." He muttered as quietly as possible. After this was done, he went back raised Haupt from the storeroom. "I heard that!", It was pounding in his ears. Takeru had difficulties in keeping his balance. but also Damn, she could not but it surprise like that. After all, he was an elite ninja, policeman and womanizer! Luckily for him, Kyoko could not read minds - hopefully. 'These women have a part as wild rabbits and a lung as a pairing willing bull elephant' Time passed. In this some wooden crates were loaded in all sizes on a large cart. Well, actually only by Takeru, because his wife was as always disappeared in the house. Unglaub Worthy exhausted stomped the black-haired then back into the house, and braced himself for clarification on the kitchen counter. "I think.. .we Have everything," stammered Takeru exhausted to himself. He saw his acting skills as a rarity, all others as extremely amusing. "But, however, you're soo a strong man." Kyoko playing with his game, but they had seen through him since the entry. "Shall I give you something to drink and you lay down you? Not that you have revised up..." The last sentence was a clear allusion to the Domestic duties Takeru hardly not filled up. "Yes I think so..." Takeru said exhaustion "that's a good idea". Absolutely happy with its performance then shuffled the Uchiha in the living room, and was like an anvil falling into the couch. It was not long until even Kyoko joined him and let down to the rest - in her hand a glass of an effervescent tablet. "Here, calcium and vitamins. The you'll need when we leave." With a short growl of Uchiha took the glass. Maybe she was right, because the way to Kiri was not easy. Quite apart from the weather, or the whole insect, or the rocky road, it was a beautiful village. Takeru sipped briefly on the rim of the glass until it was almost off the air. This taste ... it was beyond description horrible! With distorted mine he put the glass on the table - and it would never touch again. "What's going on? Does it taste my strong man not?" Kyoko whispered played. 'From because not taste, you know exactly how it tastes!' The black-haired threw his beloved wife still fast a dirty look, until he rose again and stretched. It would not be long before they would go. A holiday that was certainly not, rather a kind of "relationship maintenance" in terms of the two countries. And he could absolutely not understand how you can look forward to such a journey. Kyoko at least seemed to be excited about the departure. I wonder why? "So my dearest, I will fully align my work again". Kyoko nodded satisfied - their "drink" was not a man to withstand! Just when Takeru wanted to leave the room, he squinted not bad on the ground. Or rather, at waist level. And from there he looked in the same eyes as his wife, maybe even a bit nicer. Even Kyoko looked with a smile in his direction. "Where do babies come from?". For this question, suddenly there was an eerie silence in the home of Uchiha's. Kyoko until the grin on the tongue, so as not to break the seriousness of the situation. Takeru but looked at his son in a daze, almost as if he had not understood his question. "Exactly where do babies come from?" Kyoko goaded his man further from behind. "Well ... uh .. my son." Takeru remained of the words because he felt the insolent glances his wife in the neck. Not to mention that of his son, who were innocent but nevertheless boring though. Somehow it came the words 'bees and flowers' in the head - but that was absolutely not suitable. His son, however, remained for a response. 'Damn stubborn head' 'All right, my son, I think you're old enough to read that... " Takeru stopped. Damn, he was actually cornered! When he again wanted to take the floor, there is another voice added "entertainment" added. Everyone present looked surprised towards the door and saw Aiko, the father of Takeru and grandpa of Kaito. Aiko sneaked into the house, put his coat over a chair and turned to the small family. "OPAAA", came to meet him immediately. Kaito, who with apes tooth and open arms ran to his grandpa now, forgot the earlier question immediately. 'Once again lucky' to Takeru thought and washed his imaginary sweat from his forehead. "Too bad ..." whispered a woman's voice from behind the ears. At these words the Uchiha was visible goosebumps. Kyoko put her hands on his waist and buried her head on his shoulders. "Hello Aiko, nice that you did it". News: On a road leading Kirigakure a very heavy thunderstorm occurred. Many restaurants and small shops were destroyed in the storm. So far the death toll is estimated at twelve. Among them are two citizens of Konoha. Chapter 2: A boy, alone, betrayed by the jutsu he loves. "No, no. This is wrong way. Be careful. It's easier if you first concentrate your chakra on your finger." It was a beautiful day. Milde 23 degrees and hardly a cloud in the sky. to train the perfect day, thought at least Aiko. The old man was an enormously capable Shinobi despite his age. No wonder, with his past. It is said that it should be a direct descendant of Itachi Uchiha. And that he can now feel the boy Kaito during training. As a gift, it describes the old man, he brings Kaito at the legendary Uchiha Jutsu - which everyone learns sometime in communities. After heavy loss Kaito should think of other things, so Aiko hoped at least. So he has grabbed him, dragged him to a dock on the lake and there gave him the basic knowledge about this jutsu. Although flown to remained pending, but the young Uchiha seemed to enjoy the time clearly. "That does not make sense Opa! How could a giant fireball to be shot out of my mouth?". Incredulous, he squinted then to his teacher, who rose with a slight smile from his sitting position. "Pass on, I'll show it to you.", Said convinced the old Uchiha. Kaito stood transfixed beside him fixated on what might happen in the next moment. "So, the best you forget everything around you and paying attention only to your movements." The old man put his hands open to looking to thereby reveal Kaito understanding about the finger mark. "Each Jutsu, which you'll learn eventually is based in part on the concentration or finger mark", Aiko added. His apprentice stood right next to him - and understand only station. Finger sign? Concentration? Impatient and excited staring Kaito then back to his grandpa. "Now go Opa!". The old Uchiha looked for a short moment in the boy's face and started to smile 'Like his father'. Then his fingers formed the mark Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora, at a rate that jaw dropped down when Kaito. A moment later, the Aiko booty a little forward and spoke the words Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. Suddenly a giant fireball from his mouth, which partially brought even the water in the small lake to evaporate. Kaito much fuller surprise backwards and landed on something hard on the web - the eyes as large as melons. Satisfied looked the old Uchiha then back at Kaito. "Do you see? And something you will also be able to". There was a time a strange silence. Aiko not broke it and sat down on the dock, watching the sky. His thoughts turned to the accident, and the painful loss of Kyoko and his son Takeru. He would not even imagine how hard it was for Kaito be had - and still is. Unconsciously he looked over over his shoulder at him, standing to the small. 5 Kaito did not notice this eye contact, the young Uchiha too was trapped in his thoughts. Unlike his grandfather, the little black-haired imagined how he would pull spitting fireball through the woods and fight dangerous monsters Alien. Oh yes, a dream! But before that he had "only" this little Jutsu can apply. A no brainer for the big Kaito Uchiha! Full Drive and drama he rested a hand on his knee off and rose into the air. , , Category:DRAFT